


The Aftermath

by Danagirl623



Series: SuperHero Bingo [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, Making Up, One Shot, Prompt Fic, after the fight, flashclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: The prompt was "After losing a fight"The fight was between Oliver Queen and Barry Allen, involving Tommy Merlyn. When Tommy and Ollie were freshly 19, the dumbasses got drunk and married in Vegas. They wake up the next day, and promptly forget about it.Most of Canon happens, but Tommy lives after the undertaking. He's in a wheelchair now, and getting stronger every day.See below for my Bingo Card
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Tommy Merlyn
Series: SuperHero Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556446
Kudos: 14





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver Queen stared at his ringing cell phone, battling with himself over answering the phone. After mulling it over for a few rings, he decided to slide it open and forced a smile. “Barry! I’m glad you called.”

“It’s Iris. Barry’s injured, and Tommy’s really upset-”

“I’m on my way,” Oliver said tersely before he disconnected the call. “Speedy!” he called, running up the stairs. Thea appeared from her bedroom rolling her eyes. 

“Ollie, can you keep your voice down? It’s 10 a.m. Some of us are still sleeping.” 

“I need you and Spartan to keep the city in order. Something’s wrong with Flash and Iris called for my help.” 

“I’ll call Roy.”

“Don’t act like he’s not naked in your bed.” He quipped, annoyance clear in his tone.

Thea laughed, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. “We’ve got this city, but are you sure he’s going to want to talk to you?”

“Why do you say it like that? He’s Barry. He’ll talk to me,” Oliver said, side-stepping his sister to go into his room. He packed himself an overnight bag with several outfits, before he rushed downstairs. 

Thea was waiting for him in the kitchen, and she stopped him as he was shrugging into his coat. “Please be gentle with Barry. He’s the best of us.”

“I know that, Speedy.”

She sighed, and stared hard at him. Her face looked like she had something else to say, but she didn’t know how to say it. “Tommy has a level head, mostly-” 

“I know how to handle Tommy-”

“He’s different from the fucked up boy he used to be. Just, please. Be on your best behavior.” 

“I know he’s different. Surviving an accident like he did changes someone in a similar way surviving five years on a deadly island changed me. I will keep your words in my mind, but I have this.” 

“Good luck, I guess.”

“Thanks, Thea,” Oliver said in a low voice before he wrapped his arms around his baby sister. “When did you get so wise?” 

“I’ve always been smarter than you.” Thea squeezed back, and clung to her brother for just a second longer than necessary.

“I’ll see you soon.”

  
  
  


Barry Allen laid unconscious on the hospital bed in the Cortex of S.T.A.R. labs. He was surrounded by his teammates, his sister and his brother-in-law, his two fathers, and his fiance. His vitals were high, but steady and he was breathing on his own. 

Oliver stared at him through the glass, watching his best friend’s chest rise and fall. He took a deep breath, before he walked into the room. He placed his overnight bag down with a small thud that caused all eyes to turn to him. 

“Hi, Oliver,” Iris said, hurrying over to hug him. “I’m really glad you came.”   
  


“I wouldn’t miss something this important for the world.”

A slight squeak of a wheelchair told Oliver that Tommy Merlyn was coming over. Iris gently patted his arm, and stepped away from Oliver to allow room for Tommy. “Ollie,” Tommy said, with a slightly broken edge to his voice. “I can’t lose Barry. I can’t-” The meta-human alert went off, and most of the people surrounding Barry’s bed disappeared. “Sit with me, please.” 

Oliver nodded, and followed Tommy over to where Barry lay. “I’ve missed you Tommy.”

Tommy nodded, and reached over to take Oliver’s hand. He held it in his own, and stared hard at Barry’s chest. “Zoom got him, but he wasn’t alone. He brought Reverse Flash from another Earth. Barry threw everything at them. Killer Frost, Vibe, and that other speedster. They all tried, but in the end, Barry was injected with something… He’s been like this for nearly a week. I’m really scared, Ollie.” 

Oliver nodded, and squeezed his friend’s hand. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner.”

“I asked Iris not to call,” Tommy stated, wiping his eyes. 

“I couldn’t do it anymore, Tommy,” Iris spoke softly coming up behind them. “I want my best friend more than anything to be here and helping me through this. It seemed so stupid that you refused to reach out to yours.”

Tommy didn’t respond to Iris, but he laid his head against Barry’s bed. 

“I won’t apologize for acting when you couldn’t. It’s what Barry would have done.” 

“I’m really sick of hearing ‘it’s what Barry would have done.’ why don’t we wait until he wakes up and asks him what he thinks?” Oliver placed his hand on Tommy’s back and started rubbing it. Tommy shook as sobs racked his body.

“I’m sorry, Tommy, I didn’t-”

“Just be quiet!” Tommy said, sharply. Iris gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “I can’t breathe without him, Ollie. He has to be ok.”

“Tommy. I know. He will be,” Oliver whispered close to Tommy’s ear, as he continued to hold him. “Barry Allen is many things, but a quitter is not one of them.” Oliver held his best friend as he continued to sob, feeling as helpless as ever. 

Tommy sat up and wiped his eyes. He shared a single painful look with his best friend, before he wheeled himself away. 

Oliver wiped his eyes, and glanced up at Iris. “What is Dr. Snow doing for him?”

“She says there’s nothing to do. We have to wait for the poison to leave his system. It’s so painful to watch Tommy sit by his side for days on end.” 

Oliver nodded, then glanced up as something was beeping. Iris wiped her eyes, then hurried over to the sink. She washed her hands, and dried them quickly. Oliver watched her change the fluid bag, and get rid of the other one. “He should have woken up two days ago.”

“Has something like this ever happened before?” Oliver asked.

“Oh, god no.” 

“How has Barry been?”

“He’s not the man he used to be… He’s sadder. He refuses to talk about the fight-”

“I was vicious, Iris. If I were Barry I would never speak to me again.”

Iris snorted. “That makes Barry want to help you all the more.” 

“He won’t abandon you,” Tommy said, as he came back into the room. “He should have left me years ago, and he won’t.”

“I would have left you years ago, heartbreaker,” Iris smiled widely at him. “I remember the first time I met you, you were so -”

“Charming? Handsome? Amazing?” Tommy asked, with a bit of a smile.

“Drunk,” came a hoarse voice from the bed in front of them. 

The three adults froze, shared one look, then glanced back at the man on the bed. 

“Tommy was drunk, and we hadn’t started dating yet-”

“Barry, you shouldn’t be talking,” Tommy said, struggling to move himself closer to his fiance. 

“I feel better,” Barry said, in a croaky voice, struggling to sit up. Iris shook her head, and sat on the edge of the bed with her brother. “Get off, Iris. I need room to move.”

Tommy laughed at the siblings, but his laughter was interrupted by a sob. “You’re ok,” Tommy managed, as he leaned into Barry’s touch. 

Barry buried his fingers in Tommy’s hair. “Of course I am. I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me.”

“You giant dork,” Oliver laughed hearing his best friend joke.

“Ollie, you came.” 

“We had a fight but that doesn’t change how I see us,” Oliver said, making eye contact with his best friend. “We're partners, remember?”

Barry’s laugh started at the base of his toes and worked all the way up to his mouth. A full belly laugh that caused a wide grin on Oliver’s face, and more tears to fall from Tommy’s eyes. “Of course I remember that.” 

Oliver waited until Barry’s laughter died down, before he said in a low voice. “I’m so sorry about what I said to you. ItThey wasn’t true.”

“You’re sorry?” Barry asked, in amazement. “I’m the one who said you were a selfish, useless, stubborn frat boy!”

“They are true,” Tommy grinned at his best friend.

“I forgive you, Barry. It was a really shitty move on my behalf. I should have fought for a divorce.”

“Honestly,” Tommy said. “I thought the whole ‘Ollie died’ thing made me a widow, but it didn’t.”

“It’s behind us,” Barry said, glancing from Tommy to Oliver. “I should have called you to help with Zoom and Reverse Flash.”    
  


Oliver pursed his lips, and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m here, now. What needs to be done?”

Barry smiled at his best friend, and struggled to get out of bed. “Let’s suit up, and check in with Cisco.”

“Barry Allen, get back in that bed so help me,” Caitlin said in a stern voice, as she walked into the room. “I have a lot more tests to run on you.” 

Barry grumbled as he flopped back against his pillow. “I’m fine, Cait.”

“How can I help, Caitlin?”

“Suit up, Arrow. Vibe and Kid Flash are just about to head out.”

Oliver nodded his head at Caitlin, and stood up to get to work. “Thanks Cait-”

“Your suit isn’t hung up,” Tommy admitted. “I was sick of seeing your outfit so I shoved it in the bin under where Cisco sits.” 

“Good thing leather doesn’t wrinkle,” Oliver smiled, then glanced at Barry. “We good?”

“Go, save the day, Arrow,” Barry smiled up at Oliver. “We’re good.”

Oliver turned to walk out of the room, and heard Tommy shout to him, “I’m still going to need you by my side at the wedding!”

“There’s literally no other place I’d want to be!” Oliver muttered, as he shifted from Oliver Queen to The Arrow. 

“Arrow, welcome. Kid Flash is already gone, you ready to roll?”

“Just need my suit,” Oliver said. Cisco opened the drawer, and pulled it. Cisco held it out to Oliver and kept eye contact. 

“It’s a shame that your suit is so wrinkled.”

“I assume it’s punishment for how I treated your team leader?”

“I have no reason to punish you for being shirty to my best friend,” Cisco said, vaguely. “I’ll meet you in the van.” 

Oliver shook his head, and headed into the back office to quickly change into his outfit. He walked out of the office, to see his best friends sitting together talking. Barry glanced up and smiled at him. Tommy stuck his tongue out, and laughed a bit. Oliver waved goodbye before he stepped out of S.T.A.R. Labs’ Cortex and into the stairwell. 

  
  
  



End file.
